


Introduction to Life Simulation 4

by lordofthepringles



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Frustration, Humor, Multi, Weirdness, greendale 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: Britta has discovered something very strange going on at Greendale Community College, but nobody else is aware or believes her. She determines to find out the mystery and prove to her friends once and for all that she has a purpose and meaning in the Study Group.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Britta ran into the Study Room. Strange things had been happening to her all week and she couldn’t understand or begin to explain what was going on.  
She bounded into the room to see Jeff and Annie using a hand buzzer to shock each other. Shirley kept talking about grilled cheese sandwiches, and Pierce and Troy were pointing at their stomachs then their mouths and yelling about their extreme hunger.  
She saw Abed standing at an easel that hadn’t been there the day before drawing a bad drawing of a house and a cat and approached him.  
“Abed, I’m so confused about what’s happening around here. “  
Abed didn’t take his eyes off the canvas but responded to her.  
“I don’t know. I saw this easel and had an extreme urge to paint a small painting. I’m pretty sure after that I’m supposed to use the bathroom, go to class, then go to my part time tutor job and then sleep.”  
Britta stared at him in consternation. “What do you mean you’re supposed to?”  
Abed just shrugged, “I don’t know it’s like these boxes pop up above my head and tell me what to do and I kind of just do them. It’s like a movie script laid out in front of me dictating my life. So, I just do them.”  
Britta went to Jeff and Annie who were idly swinging their arms back and forth as if they had forgotten how to do anything but simply stand in one place looking around.  
“Jeff, do you know what’s going on here?”  
Jeff looked at Britta and smiled, “Of course I do. We’re in the study room like normal. We have class in a bit and then I guess Annie and I are gonna make out?”  
He looked at her and she blushed and smiled,  
“Oh Jeff, I don’t know but I really do feel like that’s what the universe wants almost.”  
Britta threw up her hands in frustration. Everyone had lost their damn minds.  
She left the study room because she had no idea what was going. She needed answers because she had woken up that day and all her furniture was different. It was newer and better. Just randomly like it had appeared out of nowhere. And, she had a place to live… by herself. That wasn’t normal. Britta just wanted answers so she went to the Dean’s office knowing it was probably a dead end but hoping that maybe he could shed light on what was going on.  
She turned the corner to the Dean’s office, and it wasn’t there. It was as if he never existed. There was no receptionist, there were no weird posters on the wall and there was no office filled with more dalmatian decorations than you even knew existed. Britta was starting to get very worried.  
She started running down the halls, looking in classrooms, but each one was empty. Devoid of life, devoid of any kind of academic memorabilia, devoid of other people in general. She turned around in horror as she realized the school was only one room. The study room. Nobody else was there. Nobody else existed in this world. Chang? Dean? Frankie? Elroy? All gone like puffs of air breathed from a warm mouth on a cold winter’s day. Britta felt panic rise in her chest, to her throat, and beyond as she released a wail. Nobody else was there. She and the study group were alone in this world, whatever this world may be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to get weirder

Britta began making her way toward the study room when she heard a familiar voice. It was Ian Duncan greeting her with a wave and silly smile on his face.  
“Hello, Britta. How are you doing this cheery afternoon?”  
“Cheery, what’s so cheery about it? Do you know that we’re alone in this universe? Forsaken like some… godforsaken monsters. Chang’s gone, The Dean’s nowhere to be found and where the hell did Frankie and Elroy go? HUH? What’s so cheery??!?!?”  
Ian shrugged and said, “Follow me to the study room! We’re all waiting for you!”  
Britta begrudgingly followed behind wondering what idiotic things the other group members would be doing when they arrived.  
Ian pulled open the study room door and there was Chang playing darts with Jeff on a dart board Brita was convinced wasn’t on the wall when she had left just ten minutes before.  
Britta asked Shirley and Annie where the dart board came from and they shrugged.  
Shirley said, “I think it’s always been there honestly. You’re just unobservant.”  
Annie agreed, “Yeah, you don’t pay attention to anything unless it’s to be angry at it.”  
Britta felt the same old fire rise and bubble within, but she pushed it aside. There were more important things to focus on, like why the hell there was suddenly a kitchen in the study room and why Pierce kept shrugging and waving at the ceiling.  
Britta walked over to him and caught his attention,  
“Pierce, what are you doing?”  
“I don’t know, I keep getting the urge to go to the bathroom, but I can’t get my wheelchair out of this damn room. It’s like something is in my way and I keep doing this handwave. Can you help me?”  
Britta went to try and move Pierce, but she couldn’t. It was like something was holding her back, like some invisible unseen force keeping her from removing Pierce from his current predicament.  
“I don’t know what’s going on, Pierce. I’m trying, but I can’t move your chair.”  
She continues to struggle and grunt but no matter what she does, she can’t move it. She finally yells out, “Did someone glue his chair to the carpet?”  
All of sudden, time stopped and before Britta could process what was happening, time was active again and Pierce was nowhere to be seen.  
Britta looked around furtively trying to see if anyone else noticed this, but Jeff and Annie were flirting again, Shirley was making grilled cheese at the brand new kitchen stove, and Troy and Abed were playing some weird version of soccer she had never seen before.  
Something was not right about this situation or what was happening, she just knew it, but she didn’t know how to begin investigating something no one else could apparently see.


End file.
